


baby you are

by juncotton



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Seeing new places around the world, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU, where Sehun takes pretty photos of Junmyeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juncotton/pseuds/juncotton
Summary: It was past three when Sehun knew he was falling for the man next to him, or maybe it was before two when they both landed in bed tired from the long day, or just maybe it was the day before when Junmyeon was walking along the sidewalk and had his hand intertwined with his. He didn’t exactly know when, but the realization hit him hard.Maybe it was because he’d never asked himself if he had feeling for Junmyeon or because he didn’t want to acknowledge them. Perhaps he tried to denied those feelings until the point he believed his own lie but in that moment, with the lights off, while cuddling next to him, he knew
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Sehun attends a Pokémon themed birthday party

It was a day of May when they met, Jongin invited him to one of his friends birthday party and since he didn't have anything to do and Jongin really begged him to go with him he decided to join him. He didn't know the host of the party and showing unexpectedly at his birthday party was awkward, Sehun felt a little uncomfortable but Jongin said there was no problem with it and suggested him that he should relax. 

Once they arrived Jongin disappeared immediately leaving Sehun to wander around the place alone. There weren't many people, apparently only close friends were invited but Sehun really didn't know any of them so he decided to go to the kitchen to grab a drink and to hide from all the strangers.

He wasn't in the mood to socialize, to be honest, he was hardly in the mood to socialize so hiding in the kitchen seemed like a nice idea. There he took a glass with some sort of drink that had alcohol and juice on it, it was tasty.From the kitchen door he looked around, the house, it was decorated with Pokémon stuff, bulbasaurs were all over the place, some plushies on the couch and balloons on the walls, there was also a table with a cake that was decorated to make it look like a pokeball. He smiled.

He would have expected this in a child's party but on a 26 year old guy? No really but he found it really cool. In fact he wanted a party like this now. He wasn’t really into Pokémon anymore but still the idea seemed nice. 

"Which one is your starter?" he heard someone asking.

Sehun looked in front of him and found the birthday boy smiling, he was wearing a green cap, white shirt, denim shorts and blue sandals. He looked like he was lowkey trying to match with his party decoration.

"Pikachu" he answered.

Junmyeon who was near the door walked into the kitchen and laughed "He's cute but he isn't Balbasaur"

"Give him more credit" Sehun complained. “He basically made the whole Pokémon universe to be successful” 

The bulbasaur trainer laughed again "Thats... debatable, are you are Ninis friend right?"

"Yes, Oh Sehun... you have a nice party" he added.

Junmyeon features were soft, he looked kind and easy to approach. He smiled to Sehun again.

"Thank you, I wasn't sure about it but it turned out better than I expected and looks like people like it too, by the way I'm Junmyeon" he stood next to Sehun for a few seconds, maybe expecting to continue the conversation but someone else arrived and he went to greet them.

Sehun found himself looking around again, the mood of the party was so comfortable, the music wasn't too loud, it was noisy but no too much to feel bothered by it and there were candies and drinks, he didn't even feel like running back home which was very nice.

A few hours passed until the time to cut the cake arrived and he noticed how much loved the birthday boy was, perhaps he was one of those people who shine brighter and bring joy to everybody around them. Junmyeon was smiling a lot, his cheeks were red and probably tired from laughing all the time, his eyes were at this point just crescents.

Sehun smiled too because the other boy smile was rather contagious but after the cake staying didn’t have much point so went home shortly after he got a slice of cake, he didn't say good bye but he also didn't feel like he had to, after all he didn't even know Junmyeon.

He texted Jongin to let him know that he wasn't never going to go with him to a party full of strangers again and then started walking.

He didn't regret coming but he could have spent his day better or that's what he thought at that time. Now he wasn't so sure.

...

The next time he saw the boy with the crescent eyes was almost two years later. It was on October and Sehun have almost forgotten about him, in fact he didn't even recognize him.

"Hi, could you please take a photo of me?" He asked handing him his phone, he didn't look shy, it was as if he used to do this on daily basis.

Sehun nodded and took the phone, he opened the camera and got up from his seat and saw how the man went to take a seat on a chair on the corner. He was waiting for some sort of signal but since he didn't get any he just started to take random shots.

"Wait, I think I know you..." click "... but from where?" The boy with the purple jacked and the gray beanie was thinking, his expression really showed how hard he was trying to remember, another click , "What's your name?"

"Oh Sehun" he answered.

The guy nodded "Random tall guy at my birthday party who showed up without a gift and whose starter was Pikachu, you're that Oh Sehun"

The so called random boy blushed hard. He in fact showed up without a gift but that was because Jongin had already bought one so, if he didn't even know the birthday boy that was enough right? He didn’t expect Junmyeon to remember that and knowing that he did was a bit embarrassing for him. 

"Sorry I guess I owe you a birthday gift now" He said while he was still taking photos.

"I guess you do, I'm Kim Junmyeon in case you don't remember my name"

Sehun mentally thanked him, he remembered his face now but his name, of course not, he wasn't the best remembering people.

"I think you've already taken enough photos, thank you, let me see them" said Junmyeon and Sehun sat on the chair next to him and giving him his phone back.

"So many random photos, I like them, too bad my outfit doesn't match with the green background" he said, more to himself than to Sehun but the latter heard him.

"Oh you match with the place, don't worry" he added

"Do I?" Junmyeon inquired while rising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I mean, if you count the mosquito coil, you definitely match"

Junmyeon looked at the mosquito coil on the table, he noticed that the color was purple just like his jacked and laughed, his eyes turning into instant crescents.

"I match, I match" he said triumphantly and went back to check the photos. 

Sehun laughed with him and then he froze, he didn't know what else to say or how to continue. He couldn't just go back to his book but now that he was next to Junmyeon, ignoring his presence wasn't an option so he just took his cup of coffee and took a sip trying to gain some time. 

"I've been waiting to come here for a while, I liked the place since I saw it on photos, it's really nice don't you think?" said Junmyeon saving him from his thoughts and Sehun nodded.

"It is, also the color palette of the place is really nice it's so peaceful and I love that, I like nice cafés" he added.

Junmyeon smiled and nodded "I love them too, I mean I'm usually searching for unique places to visit and most of the time those are cafés"

"Is there a place you want to recommend me?" Sehun asked just to fill the silence.

"I have a big list" Junmyeon looked at him and smiled again with crescent eyes included "Let's go together"

He said that last phrase so casually, like it was a list of shopping, like he didn't care Sehun was basically a total stranger. He said that without even caring what could happen.

Sehun didn't know what to answer, so he just nodded, apparently all that he could do today was nodding. He agreed because there was no harm on it, or that's what he thought. He definitely didn't think about what it meant to say yes to wander around Seoul with Kim Junmyeon.

He didn't know in that moment that Junmyeon was in fact serious and that he was going to keep his word. Sehun didn't think he was going to see him again, not even when they exchanged phones because that didn't mean anything, right?. 

Sehun had said yes to a lot of people, he had said "yeah let's go one day" knowing that in fact they were never going to go but he had never said yes to Kim Junmyeon, he didn't know what was coming.

He realized that when that night he got a link with an address that google maps told him it was a restaurant.

Junmyeon Kim:  
Oh Sehun, let's go here this Friday, what do you think?

Oh Sehun:   
I guess I can go 

Junmyeon Kim:   
Then the plan is set 

Oh Sehun:   
See you soon


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Sehun tells Junmyeon he looks like a Van Gogh painting, or where Junmyeon ends up being a cute version of the scream.

On Thursday Sehun was driving and he gave Jongin his phone to choose a song, while he was focusing on the road he got a message and Jongin read it out loud like he always used to.

Kim Junmyeon:   
So, just to confirm, tomorrow at 4?

"Junmyeon? As in the Junmyeon my friend?" asked Jongin taken aback.

Sehun nodded "Yes, the same one"

Jongin was still shocked, he found it really weird, no because Sehun didn't have the right to hang out with his other friends but because he didn't know Sehun was close to Junmyeon, as far as he knew they've only seen each other once, and that was a long time ago.

"Can I ask how is that this happened?" he said.

"First answer the message with a yes"

Oh Sehun:   
Yes :)

"Don't add hearts or smiley faces" said Sehun

"Oh, too late man, I added like 3 hearts and a kiss" answered Jongin teasing.

Kim Junmyeon:   
See you tomorrow then :)

"Well now tell me, since when are you close with Junmyeon?"

Sehun started to explain the story, it's not as if it's anything so interesting about it. They just randomly met and then thanks to Junmyeon's enthusiasm for pretty places they decided to see each other again, just to go with someone, that was it.

“It’s a bit odd from you to say yes that quickly, it took me months to convince you to go out of the house” said Jongin “but it’s good, Junmyeon is a really nice boy” 

“I didn’t think he really mean it, then I didn’t know how to say no” sad Sehun trying to defend himself. 

“It’s ok you don’t need to explain yourself. Anyway, you should see his instagram, it's so good, his username is kimjuncotton”

Sehun nodded and kept a mental note to search him on Jongins friends later.

"Do you like him?"

"He is nice, if I didn't find him nice I wouldn't have said yes, you know"

"That isn't what I'm talking about. I mean do you like him like him?"

"Jongin please DO NOT start with this. How can I like him like that if I don't know him, this isn't what you're thinking"

“Imagine if he’s your soulmate” 

“I’m over the soulmate topic, next” 

Sehun was getting mad, he didn't want to have this conversation while being in the car. He had had it once with a school friend a long time ago and it wasn't good. He was in the passenger seat and the girl suddenly started asking him if he had a partner, Sehun said no, then she asked why and Sehun said he wasn't interested yet which is true and it's still true but the girl didn't think that was enough and keep asking and asking and asking and there's no way to scape if you're in a car.

He has never liked someone enough. He can't even remember when was the last time he had a crush that lasted for more than a week, it was maybe in highschool, but since then to be honest no one has ever caught his attention. He really wasn't interested, and that apparently wasn't a valid reason for people and he didn't want to talk about it. And he didn’t even want to think about a soulmate, he had never felt that special connection, he had never felt anything at all so perhaps he didn’t even had a soulmate and that wasn’t something he didn’t want to think about. It wasn't Jongins fault, Sehun knew he understood but still. 

"I get it don't get so worked up"

They arrived at their apartment and didn't talk about it anymore.

...

Later that night Sehun looked for Junmyeon's Instagram and he indeed has a nice feed, it was nice to see. The color palette matched and every photo looked so natural. And the photos he took were there already, with a purple heart in the caption to match the purple boy. He followed him and went to sleep.

...

At 3:50 Sehun was waiting already outside the bakery "Vollkorn", it wasn't really a restaurant like he thought but he still liked the place, he was always on time and this time wasn't the exception so he waited.

"Sehunnie, hi, how are you?" He heard the honey voice calling him.

"I'm fine, the place is nice I'm glad you chose it"

"Shall we go inside then?"

Sehun let Junmyeon go first and he noticed a thing or two. His outfit again was matching with the place, he was wearing the latest nike collaboration with cactus plant flea market, the vapor max had a smiley face in the back of the sneaker, that detail was important because the bakery had a big smiley logo in the entrance.

Junmyeon chose a table near one of the corners and ordered a lemonade and a strawberry croissant, Sehun ordered the same.

"The bedroom" said Sehun once the waitress was gone.

Junmyeon looked at him eyes wide open, looking for a clue because he didn't understand what the boy in front of him was talking about.

Sehun realized that his comment was out of context and decided to elaborate "The bedroom in Arles, your shirt, it has van Gogh painting on it, well just part of it I guess"

Junmyeon finally understood and laughed "I was so lost with your comment I thought I was missing something"

"I just said the name like that, it's understandable you didn't get it" Sehun mentally facepalmed. 

"Yeah, it's the painting or part of it like you say, I really liked it"

"This may sound weird but it think it suits you, van Gogh I mean"

"How so?"

"The colors, you look like you could be in one of his paintings, it's like I could portrait you in the starry night or walking on a similar street like café Terrance or attending the night café, it suits you"

Sehun stopped himself because to be honest what he was saying didn't have sense. It sounded so nice on his mind tho, but now saying it out loud was kind of weird. 

How come do you explain to someone that they look like they could be inside a painting. That they look so good, that they are so nice to stare at... exactly like a painting, that sounds like an odd comparison and even more weird if you say that to someone you don't know.

"That's a very nice way to put it, I guess I will never forget this" said Junmyeon, who was now blushing a little.

Sehun looked away, a little bit unsure of how to continue, his ability of saying exactly was he was thinking always put him in trouble and this wasn't the exception. He felt a bit out of place, Junmyeon didn’t know how he always just blurted random comments like that. Nini was used to his sincerity and randomness but not Junmyeon. 

The waitress came back with their order to Sehun's relieve and they started to talk about how tasty the strawberries were, leaving the awkward Van Gogh conversation behind.

"I saw you followed me on instagram, thanks, last time I forgot to ask and didn't credit you for the nice photos"

"Oh, it's fine, Jongin told me I should follow you so I did and don’t worry there’s no need to give me credits"

"I saw you have a lot of photos of your dog" 

"His name is Vivi..."

"He's so cute. I have a dog as well but I don't post a lot of photos of her, her name is Byul"

They keep talking about their dogs and anything and everything after that. Sehun was impressed at how natural Junmyeon had made all the awkwardness go. He learned a lot that day.

He now knows that besides pretty places he likes musicals, he likes photography, he loves movies and watches at least two per week. He now knows that the boy in front of him is such a good conversationalist and that he doesn't freak out if he's compared to a painting. And the most important thing is that he also learned that Junmyeon makes him feel comfortable, and that is something a bit difficult to find.

Two hours passed and the sun was starting to set, it was time to go so he said it.

"I noticed you matched your outfit with this place again and I think we should go outside to take a photo with the big smiley face like background"

Junmyeon laughed, he knew Sehun caught him and almost read his mind about the photo so he just nodded and after they split the account they went outside.

Junmyeon stood in front of the wall thinking about how he should pose, this part was always the most difficult one because usually he visited all the places by himself but now with Sehun everything was easier.

"Just... smile, think that you're inside a van Goghs painting that he just finished and you're so happy because damn he finished it and you finally have your house complete"

Junmyeon laughed because thanks to Sehun's words, it was actually so funny to think about it.

"C'mon, how am I going to do that?"

"Just do it"

The short boy smiled once again, he knew he was using the Nike slogan that his sneakers had written against him.

"Oh, I have another idea. You can pose like in the scream painting but cute version, I know I said you were inside a Van Gogh painting but now let's switch to Munch, just for our aesthetics purposes"

Junmyeon cupped his face with his hand and smiled, he was trying so hard no to laugh. He had never thought about it, how can someone think about posing like the scream but in a cute way, it was so random and he loved it.

He went to see the photos and he liked the results a lot, it looked so wholesome just like how it felt.

"Your mind Sehun..."

"You're welcome"

...

Later that day when Sehun arrived at home and he was lying on his bed, warm and comfortable he recalled what had happened that day and he noticed that he liked spending time with Junmyeon. Sadly he also noticed that they said good bye with no promise of seeing each other again.

He wanted to keep talking with the short boy so he reached for his phone and found the photos he took, he quickly sent them to Jun.

Oh Sehun   
"Here I'm attaching mypaintingisfinished.jpg and thescresmcuteversion.jpg"

Kim Junmyeon:   
"Thank you! Should I hire you as my personal photographer? I like your style"

Oh Sehun:   
"I'm available at the moment but my work is one of the best out there, idk, can you afford me?"

Kim Junmyeon:   
"Amazing photographer Oh Sehun one free meal next time we meet is a good payment for you?"

Sehun smiled, next time, that sounded promising.

Oh Sehun:   
"I'm very offended to see that you think my work is only worth of one meal but I will take that meal gladly"

Kim Junmyeon:   
"Ahahaha, my bad I guess but if you accept"

Oh Sehun:   
"I accept but I'm very offended. Anyway, have you visited Yosae?"

Kim Junmyeon:   
"No really, where is it?"

Oh Sehun:   
"Gyeonggi, google it and dress accordingly"

Kim Junmyeon:   
"Don't I always?"

Another chance to meet, now in Gyeonggi, they didn't set the date but Sehun was hopping for it to be soon. Talking with Junmyeon was nice, saying yes to wander around was one of his best decisions so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Junmyeon sleeps on Sehuns bed.

On Friday when Sehun went out of work he found a very crowded subway, it was 6:30 pm and that was was to be expected but that didn't mean he was ok with it. He sighed because there was no other option to be honest, he didn't want to spend a lot of money on a taxi just to arrive soon so he just pushed his way inside the subway and waited for his station to arrive.

He started scrolling on instagram, nothing new and most importantly no new update from kimjuncotton, no that he was looking for one anyway. Two weeks passed since they visited the bakery, they have been sending each other links of new cafes and commenting about them briefly but didn’t meet or talked much in those days. Sehun had been busy at work to the point he had to work on weekends too, Junmyeon had been busy with work as well that’s why they didn’t kept in touch.

But just as he was about to open twitter a notification appeared, it was a new message.

Kim Junmyeon:   
You look like someone who is very tired and done with overpopulation.

Oh Sehun:   
The accuracy, how do you know?

Kim Junmyeon:  
Because I look pretty much the same and because I'm seeing you

Sehun looked up looking for the familiar face in the crowd, he found him in the corner next to the door, Sehun smiled to the older guy and removed his earphones when he saw him going towards him.

Junmyeon waved and started moving, it took him a while to arrive because there was a lot of people but once he was closer gave Sehun one of his now well known crescent eyes smiles.

"Right now you don't look done with overpopulation or tired, you look happy" Sehun pointed out.

"That's because I saw you"

Time stopped for Sehun for a minute, was he flirting? no Junmyeon couldn't be, he was just being too nice so he brushed off the thought and laughed.

"We're not alone in this overcrowded subway anymore. I thought I wasn't going to make it alive until my stop"

Junmyeon put his phone on his bag and nodded "Yeah, those next 5 stations looked like a whole eternity"

They chatted a little bit more about work and about how glad they were that it was Friday, just a basic conversation. 

"Do you have plans for tonight?" asked Jun.

"No, I'm just going to lay on the couch and I don't know, maybe I will watch a movie or something, and you?"

"The same, I'm too tired to go out"

"Wait, you said five stations? I think we go down in the same station, where do you live?"

It turned out that Junmyeon's apartment was just 3 streets far from Sehun's "I've never seen you around tho"

"Maybe we saw each other but we just didn't notice" said Sehun and then realized that that’s what people say about soulmates, when they haven’t meet their and someone wants to make them feel better that’s the phrase people use. He quickly ignored that thought. 

They went down on the same station and headed home. Sehun then started thinking if it would it be ok if this time was him the one who invited Junmyeon to do something? He thought about all the times he and Jongin had watched movies together. It could be a nice way to get closer to Junmyeon, he wanted to be his friend, he was someone he felt comfortable with and that feeling was something he wanted to keep.

"Uh, since you said you are going to do the same than me today, would you like to watch a movie at my apartment? We could order dinner or something" he suggested.

Junmyeon smiled "Hey, that would be nice, so yes. Just let me go take a shower to feel alive again and see you at your place in like...30 minutes"

The plan was set. Sehun also took a shower, he ordered hamburgers for dinner and waited. It's been a while since someone that wasn't Jongin spent time at his place, this was new and made him really nervous and hyper aware of himself but besides that he was ok with it. 

Usually Friday nights were just him looking for something to watch on Netflix, Amazon or YouTube with sometimes a fight of his neighbors in the background. This time the place was very quiet and he was just waiting.

Kim Junmyeon:  
I'm outside but can't remember your apartment number.

Oh Sehun:  
22

After a few minutes there was a timid knock at the door, Sehun stood up and when he opened the door he met a very cute Junmyeon. He was wearing a pink hoodie and scarf, his pants were light brown and he had a white cap.

"That's my lucky number" The older said while he was walking inside.

"What?"

"22. that's my lucky number, it's my birthday number so I always use it"

"Oh yeah, you're the boy from May"

"You remember! Well yes, I'm the same one!"

"I hope you don't mind that I didn't wait for you but I ordered some hamburgers, I swear you will love them"

Junmyeon nodded and after a few minutes the dinner arrived, he took the hamburger that Sehun was handing him. It had a lot of avocado and he liked that, he took the first bite and and yes it was indeed delicious. It tasted different from all the hamburgers he had eaten but it was very good.

"Uh, I love it"

Sehun smiled.

They ate and watched a movie that if you ask Sehun he couldn't remember much about it and if you ask Junmyeon he probably couldn't even remember the title.

Once the movie started Sehun took a big blanket that was on the corner of the couch and handed half to Junmyeon. The ladder smiled and gladly took it but after eating all his hamburger and some fries, the tiredness of the week took over him and his eyes started to feel heavy. Junmyeon really tried to focus on the movie but he was so warm and the couch was so comfortable... he lost it.

Sehun noticed that Jun was sleeping after a few minutes when the older made a cute sound. He couldn't help but stare at te sleepy boy on the couch. He looked very calm and yes, very cute too. If he was like Jongin he would have cuddle him but he was Sehun, the one that wasn't very fond of physical contact so he just looked him for a while. 

"What am I going to do now, should I take you to my room and give you my bed?" He thought but that would be weird, to carry him to his room, so he just lowered the volume and keep watching the movie while thinking everything and anything. While listening Junmyeon sleepy sounds.

....

Around 12:30 pm Junmyeon woke up, he opened his eyes and found Sehun curled up on his side, he was sleeping too. He thought about going home but Sehun couch was so good and he was so comfortable that just thinking of walking all the way home sounded like a nightmare.

He decided to stay and when he was about to close his eyes again Sehun woke up too. He keep staring at him, unsure of what to do nor say.

"I guess we are both too old to have plans on Friday right?" Sehun finally said breaking up the staring contest.

"Yes"

Junmyeon was mentally screaming to Sehun that he should invite him to stay the night because he really wanted to stay. But now that Sehun was awake how could he stay if he wasn't invited?

"I know we aren't like too close or anything but if you want to stay you can, also our bodies are going to ache tomorrow if we sleep here so, would you mind sharing a bed?"

And there they were, the words Junmyeon wanted to hear. He nodded and took the blanket with him to Sehun room.

In other circumstances he wouldn’t have stayed but Junmyeon had talked about Sehun with Jongin a few days ago and the latter almost assured him that Sehun was almost an angel so he trusted him. 

Sehun gave him a new tooth brush and pijama pans, Junmyeon went to the bathroom to get changed, it didn't took much time so he quickly went back to the room.

While Sehun was doing his night routine Junmyeon took a side of the bed and went under the covers. He was so tired that didn't even knew when Sehun turned off the lights and joined him.

Sehun noticed that it wasn't awkward. In that moment it didn't matter that he didn't know Junmyeon for years, that they weren't too close. Probably for most people this wouldn't be a big deal, he was just staying because it was late but for Sehun it was. He was allowing someone in his personal space and it was a big step. Jongin would tease him about it for sure.

...

The next morning Junmyeon woke up to find himself clinging to Sehuns arm like his life depended on it. His head was resting on Sehuns chest too and he blushed hard, embarrassed. 

Sehun was still asleep so he moved slowly to avoid waking him up, he didn't want to be found in this position. It was too soon for Sehun to find how clingy he was, too early to ask for cuddles. He managed to leave his side but he felt sad about it, the younger was so warm that letting him go felt almost painful. 

Junmyeon’s friends had always accused him of being so clingy and touchy person, he needed the physical contact but Sehun didn’t know that yet so he turned to the other side and looked at the clock, 7:45 am. It was still so early so he tried to go back to sleep again but couldn't. He was hyper aware of Sehun now and he didn't want to end up curling against him again.

But to Junmyeon dismay he ended up falling asleep again, luckily he stayed on his side and when Sehun woke up he didn't know anything.

The younger got up and started to make something for breakfasts. He made coffee, some toast, eggs and took a few vegetables he had on the fridge and Junmyeon stepped out of the room when everything was done.

"You chose the best time to wake up, breakfast is ready. I thought you would like something a bit more healthy after yesterday's meal so yeah I hope you like it"

Junmyeon ate in silence because he was really enjoying his food, he almost wished to wake up everyday in Sehuns room just to eat proper breakfast.

"This is delicious Hunnie, I'm so full I could take another nap"

Sehun smiled because of the nikename and for the last part of Junmyeon sentence, and because he definitely looked ready for another round of sleep.

"Go ahead if you want to, my bed is yours now" he said and that sounded a bit weird because Junmyeon opened his eyes and then cracked up.

"I mean, for you to sleep if you want" he added a bit nervous now. 

After the breakfast Junmyeon tried to help Hunnie with the dishes but the latter refused saying that the day he visited Juns house he wasn't going to help with anything so Junmyeon gave up and went to the living room.

After a few minutes the younger joined, Sehun sat next to hum and just a few minutes after that he saw how Junmyeon was dozing off. He then moved a bit closer, lowered the volume of the tv knowing that Junmyeon was still tired and didn't try to start a conversation, it worked and the older took another nap, on the couch again but this time with Sehun shoulder as pillow.

....

"I didn't know I was this tired, I'm sorry" spoke Junmyeon after an hour or so.

Sehun left his phone on his chest and looked at his guest who's head was still laying on his shoulder "It's fine, did you sleep well?"

"Very, best sleep I've had in a while"

"That's good, I don't mind that your first visit here resumes only to you sleeping"

"Now that you put it like that I sound awful, I should make it up for you, do you like museums, exhibitions?"

"Don't take my words the wrong way please, I didn't mean to offend you, I'm not complaining" Sehun quickly corrected himself.

"Don't worry but do you like them, those kind of places I mean?"

"Of course"

“Then please don't make plans next weekend, save the date for me and for me only" Junmyeon added a bit demanding.

"I think that you wouldn't accept a no for answer so yes, I'm going to save the date for you and you only"

"Good... and we still have to go to that place you mentioned, we never set a date for it” 

“Yeah... well a museum and then Yose cafe sounds like a good plan” added Sehun. 

They chatted a bit more and against Junmyeon's will he finally say goodbye around 3 pm.

Once he left Sehun didn't even have time to think about what had happened because Jongin arrived.

"I saw Junmyeon when I arrived here, I asume he visited you?"

"Yeah, we slept together" said Sehun without thinking much.

Jongin almost chocked on air. He couldn't believe his friends words.

"Like two days ago you didn't know him and now you fuck? That's what I call character development and plot twist, I would never expect it from you"

"NO! No like that, I mean we shared a bed, he fell asleep on the couch yesterday and I offered him to share my bed and we slept there just that"

"How disappointing but this sounds more you, but wait you shared a bed...?" Jongin wasn't done with teasing. He would never be to be honest.

"Yes, you better than anyone know how much your body aches after sleeping on the couch"

"Yeah, that tricky couch, comfortable at first then it becomes a nightmare"

Sehun then tried to make the conversation about Jongin and avoided mentioning Junmyeon at all coasts. It worked, he got distracted and that topic ended there.


End file.
